


liar

by meshtams



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Autistic Morty Smith, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kinda Wholesome, Self Harm, autistic rick sanchez, lying, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meshtams/pseuds/meshtams
Summary: Morty feels like he lied to his sister, and Rick comforts him
Kudos: 48





	liar

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is a kinda bad vent fic cause i cant help but project on morty (oops)  
> writing shit like this is a good way for me to sort out my feelings and shit, and this is based on a convo i had with my brother earlier today

Morty was crying. Big shock there, it seemed almost as if he was always crying. This time, though, it felt different. He felt…. Guilty. His sleeves were pushed up, revealing the old, silver scars that ran up his left forearm.  
Rick practically threw himself through Morty’s door, loud as always. “Hey-hey Mooooortyyyy! You gotta… you gotta…” Rick froze as he saw the tears running down his grandsons face. “Morty?” He seemed to sober up almost instantly as he sat down on Morty’s bed, making sure he sat himself to his grandson’s left.  
Morty looked up at his grandpa, and burst into fresh floods of tears. “Morty, Morty, what’s wrong? You can talk to, URP, you can talk to your grandpa Rick, you know.” He put his arm around the much smaller boy.  
“Oh jeez, Rick. I-I don’t know…”  
“Hey, Morty, its okay, you can tell me anything. G-Grandpa Rick isn’t gonna judge, judge you.” Rick tightened his grip on Morty slightly.  
“W-Well… It’s stupid, it’s just…” Morty was scratching absentmindedly at his thumb while he spoke, twitching and shaking slightly. “Earlier… earlier on I was talking to Summer, and I mentioned how I don’t s-self harm anymore, and even though, yeah, technically that’s true, I mean, I haven’t….” he looked down at his arm. The scars were barely there anymore, but he could always see them. Something in his mind got a sick pleasure out of knowing that they’d always be there, and an even worse part wished the scars were deeper, wider, worse. “I haven’t, you know, cut or anything, it felt like I was lying to her, Rick.”  
The taller old man turned and wrapped both arms around his grandson. “M-Morty….” Rick couldn’t think of anything to say, so he just held Morty.  
“Rick… I still feel like I lied to her. I don’t, don’t cut anymore but…. Sometimes, I want to. I really, really want to. And-and, I still hit my head, you know, when I get stressed, and, you know about my hand…” A few months prior, Morty had slammed his hand in the door of Rick’s ship, intentionally, while Rick was off doing…. Something. He’d acted on impulse, and when Rick had gotten back to the ship, he’d found Morty curled up on the floor, crying and holding his broken hand to his chest. “It’s just, all of that… it’s still self harm, so I lied to her. I’m a liar, Rick.” Morty sobbed into his grandpa’s chest.  
“M-Morty, listen to me. You didn’t lie to her. You’ve been doing so, so well, and I know that sometimes you want to-to relapse, I understand,” the old man looked down at his own arms. They were covered with cigarette burns from his own struggles with self harm, but they were always hidden away under his shirt and lab coat; he didn’t want to worry his grandson. “but, I’m so proud of you, and those other things, you know they’re not the same.”  
Morty looked up, watery-eyed, at Rick.  
“Things- things are always gonna be harder for people like you and me, and-and, I know you don’t do those things to hurt yourself, Morty, you just- you just need to let it out, and its okay. You’re okay. You’re just like me, Morty, but I know you’ll be better than me.”  
“T-thanks, Rick.” Morty wiped his eyes.  
“N-No problem at all, Morty.”


End file.
